


MISFITS II

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cypher Rap, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, One Shot, Pack, Pack Feels, Rap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: Their little rap group is pack, and pack means rapping, whether battle or cypher, is a must.---Sequel to MISFITS, which was inspired by the Misfits track video.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	MISFITS II

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [MISFITS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927440)
> 
> Disclaimer: I did not write the raps featured in here. They are all from existing songs and are linked in the end notes if you'd like to hear them.

“Found ya!”

Johnny looks over his shoulder, feigning shock, “Oh no! Whatever shall I do?!”

Ten chuckles and runs across the room, launching himself. Johnny groans when he lands on his back and smiles, returning his attention to the magazines laid out on the floor before him.

“Whatcha’ doin’?” Ten murmurs, perfectly content with staying on Johnny. He can smell his lip balm and feel the warmth of him on his cheek.

“Fashion. I don’t wanna cut my hair, but I’m getting tired of the same ol’ beanie look,” he flips a page in the magazine and feels Ten’s thighs on either side of his torso as he sits up.

Ten runs his fingers through the long blond strands contemplatively and chuckles as he divides them down the middle, holding two sections of it in his hands, “How about pigtails?”

“How about fuck you?”

Ten laughs and lets go, “Johnnyyyyy.”

“Yes, Ten?”

“Do you know where your best friend is?”

“Mark is across the street, at the park, probably drooling over your giant baby.”

Johnny can practically feel the pout Ten is directing at the back of his head and wheezes when his stomach is squished from the omega bouncing on his back.

“Joh-nny!”

“Hey,” he whispers, “You’re gonna get me kicked out!”

Ten mimics him, lowering his voice to a whisper, “Where’s my boyfriend, John?”

“Probably upstairs in the literature section. Can you tell him to meet us across the street in like 30 minutes?”

“Sure thing!” Ten kisses his cheek just to be obnoxious and smiles as he gets up. “Thanks, Johnny.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Johnny smiles, wiping his cheek clean before turning another page.

Ten quietly makes his way through shelves and up the stairs. He puts a hand up over his eyes like an explorer looking over infinite dunes as he looks for the “Literature” section. Isn’t it all literature?

He spots it and strides through, crouching to keep stealthy. Then he spots him. His boyfriend is nearly sinking in a bean bag with a huge ass book in his lap, his eyes darting over the pages quickly. Ten smiles and sneaks closer before deciding to just approach him like normal.

Taeyong glances up, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, catching the light of the sun coming in through the window behind him. He smiles as Ten moves the book to sit on his lap, sinking a little lower into the pink bean bag.

“Hi, baby. Whatcha’ doin?”

“Reading,” Taeyong smiles, adjusting the book on Ten’s lap and focusing his eyes on the pages over his shoulder.

Ten follows his gaze, letting his hands rest over Taeyong’s at the edges. “You’re reading… a dictionary?”

Taeyong nods once.

Ten quirks a brow, “What’s a badass gangster rapper like you doing reading this? Shouldn’t I be catching you with pin-ups or… something?”

“Pin-ups?” Taeyong giggles.

“Well yeah. Right? Don’t you alphas do that? Yukhei told me sometimes y’all even compare dick sizes. I mean I have a dick too, but I don’t think I’d go around showing it to anyone like that.”

Taeyong blushes pink and presses his face to Ten’s shoulder to muffle his laughter. Ten smiles, pecking his forehead or what little of it peeks out.

“What’s so funny?”

“First of all, I wouldn’t be looking at pin-ups in a library of all places, and second…”

Ten arches a brow when Taeyong’s eyes go blank, he can practically see the few brain cells pinging around in his head, “You forgot, didn’t you? I mention anything to do with that stick in your pants and everything else is nothing.”

“No, it’s not that. I don’t know how to word what I’m trying to tell you.”

“Take your time, baby,” Ten smiles, patting Taeyong’s hands.

“If you wanna rap… good… your words… need to be… good too.”

Ten chuckles, “That’s it?”

Taeyong nods and presses a kiss to Ten’s neck, right over his scent gland. Ten smiles and threads a hand in his boyfriend’s platinum hair, tugging him closer so his face is pressed completely to his neck. He laughs giddily when Taeyong hisses and moves him off his lap so they’re both comfortably side by side on the bean bag.

“And here I thought _I_ was the nerd. You gonna take any home?” Ten murmurs, staking claim on one of Taeyong’s hands, holding it in both of his.

“Maybe—” he closes up the dictionary—“Definitely not this one though.”

“Well, you’ve got 30 minutes to make a choice. Johnny told me to tell you to meet him across the street in a bit.” Ten stands, tugging Taeyong to his feet.

“Oh snap, really?” Taeyong looks around, hugging the dictionary to his chest with one arm, the other one is still very much stuck to Ten’s.

Ten smiles and squeezes his hand, “Come on, I’ll help you pick.”

…

“Where we at?! WHERE WE AT?!” Guanheng screeches, hopping off the hood of Johnny’s beloved truck, Blanche.

“They’re on their way, supposedly,” Sungchan murmurs, hands interlaced behind his head, staring up at the clouds slowly making their way across the sky. Beneath him, Blanche is warm to the touch.

Yangyang comes running up, Mark close behind, “Johnny’s on his way, you might wanna get down from there, Chan!”

Sungchan sits up, holding a hand up to cover his eyes from the sun as he looks over the rest of the park. The library sits not far across the street, and, sure enough, Johnny is approaching with his little brother. Jeno comes stumbling out of the back of the truck with his boyfriend, the ever-stoic Jaemin. Both their cheeks are pink, lips swollen so it’s pretty obvious what they were doing.

Yangyang nudges Guanheng’s side, grinning as he gestures discreetly towards the couple. Sungchan notices and glances at Mark, “Where’s Yukhei? Thought he was coming with you?”

“Nah—” Mark blushes and scuffs his sneakers, stuffing his hands in jeans—“He left to work.”

Guanheng smirks devilishly as he approaches Mark, yanking at his pant leg, “Hey, man, what’s up with you? Why your pants so tight?! Nasty!”

Mark holds onto his jeans and swats Guanheng’s hands away, “Fuck off, man. Where’s Dejun? He forgot to muzzle you.”

Yangyang cackles as Guanheng grins, “Oh, he told you about our late nights?”

“What?!” Mark exclaims, scrunching up his nose.

“Ya’ll need help, man.” Sungchan swings his feet as Donghyuck walks right up to him, smacking his shoe in greeting. “Hi, Ducky.”

“What’s up?”

They all watch expectantly as Johnny strolls up to them, blue shirt left open as per usual. They wait with bated breath for him to scold the hell out of Sungchan, but not a word. Johnny runs a hand through his hair, beanie stuffed in his back pocket, and smiles kindly in Jeno’s direction, “Hi, Jaemin. Didn’t think you’d come out with us.”

Jaemin smiles slightly, it looks more like a smirk, “It was either this or some stupid study group.”

“Cool! Hope we don’t bore you too much,” Johnny laughs and joins Mark’s side, hooking an arm around his shoulders. “We all ready? I’ve been preparing a little something-something, you know.”

“Well, we can’t start without our leader,” Yangyang sighs, stretching his arms over his head and then laughing when Donghyuck pounces, poking at his exposed stomach.

Their heads all snap to the side as a car comes screeching to park a few spaces away from Johnny’s truck. The windows are tinted so they can’t really see inside the funky brown car, but Guanheng immediately perks up. Dejun steps out, backpack hanging off his shoulder and a cardboard sign in his hands with his boyfriend’s name drawn beautifully on it.

“I’m here!” Dejun grins, running up to them and greeting them all with a hug.

“Babe!” Guanheng smiles wide, hugging his boyfriend tight when he finally comes to him.

“What took you?” Yangyang asks.

“Nice ride,” Jeno murmurs.

Dejun smiles, “Thanks. It belonged to my grandfather. He lost his virginity in the backseat.”

“What?!” Mark grimaces along with Yangyang.

“Gotta love tradition,” Johnny says and then chuckles when they grimace at him.

“Let me reiterate: Y’all need help,” Sungchan shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Like you wouldn’t like bumping uglies with that new transfer student,” Donghyuck jabs.

Sungchan blushes. “No, it’s not like that—” he interlaces his hands, looking down at his lap—“I just wanna know how he likes his coffee if he even likes coffee… or what his favorite season is… or his favorite book or his favorite song and why… I think it would be neat to hold hands.”

“ _Awwww_ ,” they simultaneously coo, causing Sungchan’s face to color red and smile shyly.

Guangheng snorts, “You’ve been hanging out with Yong too much— Ow!” 

He rubs his arm as Dejun holds up his fist threateningly, “You want another one?”

“Beat his ass, Dejunie!” Yangyang hollers, cupping his hands around his mouth.

“Here they come,” Mark gestures towards where Taeyong and Ten are walking up, taking their time, intertwined hands swinging between them. “Who’s beatboxing?”

“I am,” Johnny clears his throat. “Will you cover me when it’s my turn?”

Mark nods, clapping his hands to get their attention, “Alright, diss battle or cypher?”

“What’s a cypher?” Jaemin murmurs from Jeno’s side.

“They take turns rapping their own verses,” Donghyuck meanders over to his side, hooking their arms together. “Let’s sit on the hood and watch.”

“Ok.” Jaemin smiles, following Donghyuck. They hop up, joining Dejun, who’s holding his sign on his lap and ready to cheer for his boyfriend.

Sungchan hops off the top of the truck to join the quickly forming circle. Taeyong runs over to them as Ten joins the other omegas on the hood of the white truck, holding a couple of books. “What they doin’?”

“Cypher. Gonna be exciting,” Dejun smiles wide, already holding his home-made sign over his head.

“You ever seen one?” Donghyuck asks.

“No-pe!”

Jaemin leans back, bracing his hands near the windshield. “Me either.”

Ten smiles, “Jaemin Na. Wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“Right back at ya, Mister Vice-President.”

Johnny begins to beatbox, hands cupped over his mouth. A fast beat as the others clap and jeer in time. Jeno and Yangyang take the center, fist-bumping before jumping in along the beat Johnny’s laying down.

“Know the streets gon’—”

“Work it!”

“If the beat don’t—”

“Make it!”

“We ain’t playing with ‘em—”

“Do it!”

“Greater than it—”

“Makes us!”

Yangyang takes the lead, keeping in time with Johnny’s beat, “Bitch, we the cheat codes. Hook ‘em like a repo job, get to stepping when the beef go live.” Jeno grins, bumping shoulders with Yangyang.

“And the city know it ain’t nobody—”

“Harder!”

“I can do it—”

“Better!”

“Hit the lobby—”

“Faster!”

“Still getting—”

“Stronger!”

Dejun leans over to whisper to Donghyuck, “Are they sampling Daft Punk?”

“Hell yeah, they are.”

Jaemin’s eyes widen, impressed as Jeno leads, “Brace for the worst, love the pain when it hurts. What’s a name when you’re laying in a hearse?”

“Shorty flip it like a ripstick!”

“Distant!”

“Mark his territory with his—”

“Lipstick!”

“If you wait a minute I can show ya where ya miss fit—”

“Woo! I’m a misfit!”

Jeno and Yangyang grin as their friends holler excitement, joining in, “ _Misfits!!!_ ”

“It’s gon’ take a second ‘fore the disk hit.”

“Everybody spin that mothafucka like a discus!”

“Throw in the towel. I run this bitch and it’s been over the mile.”

“Your shit is over tomorrow,” Yangyang holds his arm out, letting his hand fall open like he’s dropping a mic.

They are mobbed, hands reaching to ruffle their heads, but Johnny keeps beatboxing. The cypher must continue. Mark clears his throat and steps in the middle.

“I don’t walk soft, but I carry a big stick. Try me, you playing yourself like you got one joystick. I stand against the grain, follow no one, son, and haters, I got their number like 4-1-1.”

“Oooohh!”

Mark smirks, “Yeah, I said it, man. None can stop me. I see rap stars that take shots like the paparazzi. Arrogant, cocky, who got a problem? Homies breathin’ a lil’ wheezy, wind ain’t e’en inside ‘em.” He shakes his head, “Play your position, get a prescription. I’m the sickest. You wanna battle, consult a physician.”

Mark smiles and steps away from the middle earning congratulatory, excited smacks on the back. “Wooo! Go, best friend! That’s my best friend!” Donghyuck yells.

“I’m next!” Guanheng hops in, gesturing for Johnny to slow the beat. Johnny quirks a brow but does so anyway. “Aye, I’m like ‘boy, you got plans? Aye, can I keep my heart in your hands? My man, he love me some more, aye. He takes me out, I’m like woah—” Guanheng smirks, pointing over at Dejun—“Look at my man, he a ten, aye. Just love the sound of the truth, take that news straight to the booth.”

Dejun blushes and smiles, “I love you, Guanheng!”

His shout just spurs Guanheng on even as Johnny stops beatboxing to grimace at him. “He said ‘Want love, man?’ I do! You pull a prank on my mans, aye. I give a call to your parents, aye. I just got cheese on my khakis, aye!”

They all bust out laughing as Johnny drags Guanheng out of the middle, “Uh-uh. No. No— Just no. You’re just saying whatever now.”

Guanheng struggles futilely, “BUT IT RHYMED THOUGH, RIGHT?!”

“Yeah, but we’re rapping. You know what rap stands for? Rhythm and poetry. There is nothing poetic about cheese and khakis.”

“It was poetic to me,” Guanheng smirks and shrugs, watching amused as Mark, Jeno, and Yangyang roll around on the floor, wheezing and crying from how hard they’re laughing.

Johnny sighs, “Let’s pretend that didn’t happen. Yong, show ‘em what rap is.” He puts his hands over his mouth and starts beatboxing again, a simple fast beat.

Taeyong grins, inhaling deeply before beginning. “What do they call me?”

“Lion in kitty skin!” Sungchan shouts.

They all join, hyping their leader up, “Aye! Aye! AYE! AYE!” 

“Try me! Might buy! Feed milk on sight! Kitties heavy, fat tyke! Good golly, I like! I got paper, paid twice! And my yung cats nice! And I do unite! Ride my bike for omega rights!”

They all laugh, going along with and continuing to hype Taeyong up as he grins and leans forward and back in time with Johnny’s beatboxing.

“I got cats, it’s a hoot! My name Shrek, Puss in Boots—” he gestures at Yangyang, who smiles proudly and beats a fist against his chest—“Grab that snack, kitty food. Feed them kitts, preserve their youth. They love milk, that’s the truth! They meow meow like mew-mew! One is pushy, one is coy, but they make the cutest noise! My friends jelly—“

“Aye!”

“Want to rub their bellies! Oh! Yuh! Babies like cats! Yuh! Bruh, come look at my cats! You relax, my bed perfect for naps. Oh! Yuh! Jump with kitts, uh! Who gon’ snuggle my cats!? Oh! Yuuuuhhh!” Taeyong lets himself fall like a robot shutting down or a puppet that just got all its strings cut. Yangyang and Mark laugh, catching him before he hits the floor.

“Did he really just rap about cats?” Jaemin mutters.

Donghyuck chuckles, “Yup!”

Ten exhales shakily, whispering, “Fuck, I think I’m in love…”

“Join the club,” Dejun says, patting him on the back.

Sungchan steps in the ring, hands stuffed in his pockets as he raps, “'Nother psychotic episode, I need my medication. Hyperventilating, 'bout to have a panic attack in public. Discussing this with the publicist while I'm meditating. All I spit is heat, so is this room properly ventilated?”

And that’s all he says before the words start spewing from his mouth, endlessly and incredibly fast.

“I'm killing your high the way that I murder a track, I never relax. You feel like you fucking with me and my flow, but you isn't. My homie that shit is a rap. Supplying a relevant fact, I'm taking that beat and not giving it back. Impressed with impeccable lines, every time, it's incredible. My rhyme's highly respectable, penetrating the posher. You pompous imposter, _que pasa papa_? I did it proper. I pick the microphone up and give you something that's different. Just open up your ears when I appear and start listenin’. It’s Sungchan.”

When he’s done, all their jaws are nearly on the floor and even Johnny stops beatboxing to bear hug him. “Goddam! Yo! How did you not breathe at all?!”

“Those lungs!” Mark exclaims.

Sungchan grins, chuckling as his cheeks dust pink.

“If anyone’s making it big, it’s definitely our Sungchan,” Taeyong smiles, resting a hand on his nape and squeezing lightly.

“If you do, take me with you,” Jeno chuckles.

Yangyang raises his hand, “Me too, bro! We can be the new Wu-tang Clan!"

“It’s all of us or none of us,” Sungchan murmurs, fixing his silver chains self-consciously.

“That’s right!”

“Mark, you got me?” Johnny runs a hand through his hair. The younger cups his hands over his mouth in response, beatboxing. “Come on, let’s take it way back! Come on!” He gestures for their audience to join their circle and they approach with quirked brows and excitement.

“Let’s take it way back!” Johnny exclaims as everybody settles into the beat, clapping in tandem and hyping the giant alpha up before he lets loose. “So when I pull up to the function, it’s nothin'. Bunch of homies used to hate me, tryna bargain like it's up for discussion. Opportunists spot the movement out the darkest of dungeons. Empty-handed, tryna offer me somethin'. Reservations accompany celebrations. I'm patient through the occasion. They fakin' to put a crack in the system like Ronald Reagan. Yo mission to see the method, my mission to take thе edges. Permission to pree thе numbers, I'm fixing to shake the ledger!”

“Uh!” The pack ad-libs simultaneously, save for Dejun, Ten, and Jaemin. They’re smiling and laughing though they’re confused about their role in the rap circle.

But Johnny grins and keeps them on the same wavelength, grooving to the beat they make. “Just repeat after me! We in the party like boom, step! Who’s next?! Give ‘em somethin’ that can rattle the dome!”

The other alphas pick it up, “We in the party like boom, step! Who’s next!?

“Posted in the back of the jam. You see, the flow is fuckin' flawless, a fallacy, if I'm fallin'. Know perfection like the back of my hand!” Johnny hooks his arms around Mark and Sungchan, bopping with them back and forth. 

And by then the omegas have caught on and join in, “We in the party like!”

“Boom, step! Who’s next?!”

Johnny grins, “Give ‘em somethin’ that can rattle the dome!”

“We in the party like!”

“Boom, step! Who’s next!?”

“Competition wanna saddle the flow! Uh!”

The beat fails them, dying off into high and loud laughter, Mark no longer able to hold it in. The others join him, laughing and grinning just as hard.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Jaemin chuckles.

“It was frickin’ awesome, right!?” Jeno smiles, hugging onto him.

“Now, that!” Yangyang starts, grinning like a maniac. “That was a fuckin’ cypher!”

Ten draws his phone out and presses on it. “And I got it all on tape!”

“You did!?” Taeyong smiles, eyes going all wide and dark and sparkly and cute.

Mark hugs onto Donghyuck excitedly, hands flapping on overtime as his best friend smiles wide, hugging back. Sungchan bumps shoulders with Johnny, “I’d call this meeting a success. How about some food to celebrate?”

Johnny snorts, “We don’t all fit on Blanche.”

“I’ve got space—” Dejun gestures towards his car, leaning away from Guanheng, who’s trying to smother him in kisses—“if y’all got gas money.”

Ten rolls his eyes, shoving past Dejun playfully, “I got your damn gas money. Let’s go, I’m starving!”

The alphas file past Johnny to get in Blanche. “Where we goin’!?”

“That one diner!” Dejun hollers back. “You know, the place?”

“Gotcha’!” Johnny hops into the driver’s seat. Someone has already connected their phone to the aux and heavy trap blasts from the speakers as he turns the ignition. He revs the engine for funsies and laughs when Dejun rolls his window down, arching a brow at him, unimpressed. “Ha! You wish your old raggedy car could…”

The words die on Johnny’s tongue as the window behind Dejun rolls down, revealing the class president, hair scruffy like he might’ve just been sleeping. Taeyong howls with laughter, “Hey, look, Johnny! It’s Taeil!”

Dejun smirks at Johnny’s red face and puts the windows back up before driving off. The other boys in the car are in the same state as Taeyong, howling and laughing. “Damn! You really gonna let him do you like that, Johnny!” Yangyang snickers.

Johnny twists around to glare at Guanheng, “You didn’t tell me Dejun was freakin’ friends with _him!_ ”

“I thought you knew,” Guanheng shrugs with a shit-eating smirk.

“Johnny, you better chase that ass! Get that!” Mark whoops, lollipop making his cheek bulge.

“Who the fuck gave the baby a candy before lunch?” Johnny mutters.

“Oh, I found it under the seat.”

Jeno yanks the candy away from him and tosses it out the window, “Mark, you’re gross.”

Sungchan is eerily silent in the back with Taeyong. Johnny glances at them through the rearview and arches a brow when he sees Taeyong petting a hand through his hair as Sungchan leans his head on his shoulder. He lowers the volume on the radio before twisting in his seat to look at them. “Um, everything ok back there?”

Taeyong nods, smiling softly, “Just a little bonding, you know how it is.”

“Have y’all ever smelled his scent, like really smelled it? If I liked alphas, shit, man, I’d be competing with Ten!” Sungchan chuckles, skimming his nose against Taeyong’s scent gland one more time before sitting up. Taeyong giggles and pets his head one last time.

“So we goin’ or not?”

Yangyang dives into the backseat, shoving Mark and Jeno away as he makes a dive for Taeyong’s free side. “My turn! My turn!”

“No faiiirrrrr!” Jeno whines, slumping beside Mark.

Johnny shakes his head, pulling out of the lot, “We can cuddle at my place. My parents are gone for the week, remember?”

“ _Y’all_ can cuddle—” Guanheng scoffs, setting his feet up on the dashboard beside Johnny—“I have a boyfriend. Y’all gay.”

Johnny punches his shoulder without looking. Guanheng cries out and lowers his feet, rubbing his arm, “I’m kidding! I wanna bond too!”

Mark leans up over the center console, “Hey, did you know ‘gay’ used to refer to like a male and a male being together or a female and a female being together?”

“Wait, really?” Guanheng glances at him.

“Yeah, we learned about it in history, remember? Our human ancestors were weird, bro.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Johnny sighs. “I’d be ok dating a female omega, but I really prefer male omegas.”

“Same,” Taeyong says from the back.

Jeno snorts, “Not that any female omegas would want y’all anyway.”

They all laugh and then Guanheng turns the radio up. They cruise along the streets, jamming. Johnny turns the volume up a little more every time they pass up a cop car. It earns them hard stares, but they don’t so much as acknowledge them. Until they arrive at the diner, parking beside Dejun’s brown little car.

The diner is a hotspot for the people of their school. There will almost always be a fellow classmate there, either as an employee or patron. As a result, the place is a bit rundown and stinking of grease and dirty. They walk in, chins held high. 70’s funk plays over the old P.A. system, players of the basketball team chatter and laugh loudly with the cheerleaders to their right. To the left is the rest of their group, preppy and rapping students sit together at the tables tucked by the wall.

Taeyong cozies up to Ten, pulling up a seat. Johnny follows him like a lost puppy, sitting beside him and away from Taeil, who's staring at him pointedly from Ten’s other side. Jeno sits with Jaemin, Guanheng with Dejun, Yangyang with Donghyuck, and Mark settles next to Sungchan.

“Doesn’t your boyfriend work here?” Sungchan whispers.

Mark blushes pink, “We’re not boyfriends…”

“What? Why not?”

Mark shrugs. Donghyuck reaches around his best friend to nudge the tall alpha, “Hey, look who’s here.”

Sungchan follows Donghyuck gaze and blushes when he sees his crush. Mark looks over, “I didn’t know Shotaro worked here.”

“Apparently. This is your chance, Sungchanie,” Donghyuck snickers. “But you know what? I’m glad you’re like Taeyong and not _those_ nasty fucks.” He gestures over at Dejun, perched on Guanheng’s lap. The couple are murmuring to each other, exchanging kisses as they do.

“Like you and Yangyang don’t do worse things,” Mark rolls his eyes.

Donghyuck scoffs and leans into Yangyang, who rests an arm over his shoulders, “We don’t do jack shit in public though.”

“He’s just mad he keeps getting blue-balled by Yukhei,” Yangyang snickers.

Sungchan’s face scrunches up in amusement, “What? Really, Mark?”

“No, it’s not even like that! He’s just busy with practice… and work… and school. Anyway, that’s why we haven’t gotten together. He doesn’t wanna put me on the backburner.” Mark sighs softly and rests his chin on his folded arms.

“So he really is a sweet guy, then, huh?” Donghyuck whistles. “Ten was telling me all about him, but I thought he was lying.”

Ten hears him and raises his voice, “I don’t lie!”

“What are we doing after this?” Jaemin mutters, arms crossed. “Can we go somewhere else? I don’t wanna watch this softcore porn,” he says, glancing at Jeno, away from Dejun and Guanheng sitting right across from them.

Jeno smiles like a lovesick puppy and leans his head on his shoulder, “We can do whatever you want, Minie.” Jaemin makes a small noise of acknowledgement and removes Jeno’s cap to run a hand through his hair.

“So are you just gonna ignore me?”

Johnny’s eyes go wide, staring down at the table. Taeyong nudges his side, whispering, “Hey, I think Taeil’s talking to you.”

“I-I really don’t think so.”

“Who else would I be talking to? Ten, you told me he was a big scary alpha.”

Ten barks out a laugh, “Ilie, you know you’re beautiful enough to make anyone cower, even Lil’ John there.”

Taeil snorts and glances at Taeyong, “What am I supposed to do here? You’re his best friend, right?” 

Taeyong smiles and nods.

“See, good alpha, you’re helpful and cute,” Taeil stands, reaching to ruffle Taeyong’s hair, causing him to grin. “You got a good boy here, Ten. Anyway, I’m gonna go lock myself in the bathroom. Tell your bestie I’ll be waiting.”

Ten smirks and digs in Taeyong’s jacket, drawing out a condom packet and passing it to Johnny, “There you go. Try not to get my best friend pregnant. He’s got a bright future and he’s not gonna be held back by no one, not even you, Johnny Suh.”

“Why do you have condoms in your jacket?” 

Taeyong crosses his arms, motherly look overtaking his features, “For emergencies. If my boys are gettin’ some, they need to get it safe.”

Johnny blushes red before a grin overtakes his lips as he stands and dashes to the bathroom, his chair nearly clattering to the floor. Ten watches him go with an amused smile before leaning back in his seat, “You got a nice pack, baby.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong sighs wistfully. “I know. I love them.”

“We should merge our packs.”

“Will Kun be ok with that?”

Ten snorts, “Yeah, of course, he will. He’ll have to be ok with it. Look, your Sungchan is getting close with Kun’s mate’s little cousin.”

“Shotaro is Yuta’s little cousin?” Taeyong watches the beta kid standing near Sungchan, little notepad in his hands though he isn’t writing anything down, just smiling as he eagerly talks with the alpha.

“Yeah, and I heard Yuta’s gotten in a couple of fights defending him so they’re close.”

Taeyong hums, “Who else is in your pack?”

“It’s me, Taeil, Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Sicheng, Jungwoo, Yukhei, Dejun, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Shotaro, and our dear leader, Kun.”

“Wow! That means—”

Ten smirks, “Yup. Kun’s pretty impressive, but don’t tell him I said that.”

“He’s your age, right?”

“I mean he’s like a month older, but yeah.”

“He’s got a big pack…”

Ten rests one of his legs over his, “Yup, but I bet I can convince him to let you co-lead with him. He’s a little more uptight than me, but he’s a good person like you.”

“We’ll see,” Taeyong blushes pink and kisses Ten’s cheek.

“So, um, what are you doing after work?” Sungchan asks softly, he thinks he might be addicted to Shotaro’s laughter and sweet voice.

“Chores. I have to pay the laundromat a visit.”

Sungchan smiles, hopeful, “Can I go with you?”

“You wanna watch me do my laundry?” Shotaro chuckles when Sungchan nods. “Ok, sure, it can be like a date…?”

Sungchan grins, “Yeah! Yeah! That’d be great!”

Shotaro smiles, scribbling on his notepad before ripping the paper off and handing it to Sungchan. “My number. Text me if you want. I get off at 4.”

“Ok, yeah, I’ll do that,” Sungchan folds the paper up and stuffs it in his jeans. Shotaro chuckles again, eyes creasing into his cheeks almost too cute to be true. Sungchan smiles back like the lovesick fool he is. But aren’t they all?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I'd been dreaming this garbage baby up for a while and finally got around to writing it down. I hope y'all liked it :)  
> Here's the songs our misfits were rapping:  
> Yangyang & Jeno- [Akintoye's Harder Better Faster Stronger (Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5t3Laa0R3M)  
> Mark- [Metaphor the Great's The Boondocks Theme (Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ws82wDdWYPs)  
> Hendery- [XXXSENSATION's KISS ON ME *clean*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3zClQDiQB8)  
> Taeyong- [XXXSENSATION's YuNgCaTz *clean*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rWwK_E4ERI)  
> Sungchan- [K.A.A.N.'s KAANCEPTS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mG6ROHmgc80)  
> Johnny- [Akintoye's At the Cookout](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXjWH5ADNzk)
> 
> Anyway, yeah, I really hope y'all liked this and maybe give those songs a listen if you've got time. I've got a couple of fics in the works, but writing is coming slower cause I have started school once again and I'm trying to do my best to not slack off. I hope you're all doing well and staying safe and healthy!  
> Love y'all! I really can't take y'all enough for y'all's endless support <3


End file.
